


Color Theory

by Sakura_no_Umi



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Post-Shaman King, Pre-Flowers, Redseb and Seyram with their original hair colors, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Umi/pseuds/Sakura_no_Umi
Summary: When Hana looked at pictures of all four of them together, his hair was blond and didn't match at all. He wanted to match with Redseb-bro so they could be a real family.
Relationships: Asakura Hana & Asakura Munzer Redseb, Asakura Hana & Asakura Munzer Seyram, Asakura Munzer Redseb & Asakura Munzer Seyram
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Color Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the discord chat, and specifically Red for helping to plant this idea in my mind. Also for context Hana is 8, Seyram is 14, and Redseb is 16

Hana's family consisted of Tamao-mom. Redseb-bro, and Seyram-sis. Ryu-san was there as well, but he was the chef of the Funbari Onsen much like the Hanagumi were the waitresses. They were family, but they weren't family.

Hana had a real mom and dad too, but they weren't ever around. Tamao-mom showed him pictures, but he chose to ignore them. He didn't want to have his real mom's hair color. He wanted to match his family. Tamao-mom and Seyram-sis had bright pink hair while Redseb-bro's was bright blue. Hana wanted hair like Redseb-bro's. Redseb-bro was the coolest when he played with him. (Seyram-sis was really cool too especially when she helped him play pranks on Redseb-bro.)

“Seyram-sis,” Hana whined, flopping into the pile of stuffed animals she had in the corner of her room, “why can't my hair be like Redseb-bro. I wanna match so we can be a _real_ family.”

“Hair color isn't want makes you a family, Hana.” Seyram gently chided, turning around from her desk.

“Uh-huh,” Hana argued, “families all look alike. That's what everyone says.”

“What makes you a family is what's in here,” she stated, crossing the room and gently poking Hana in the chest right above his heart.

“In here?”

“Um-hum. It's that warm feeling you get around them. How you feel safe, and want to see them everyday.”

“Like how Redseb-bro still hugged me after I threw a snowball in his face and he got really mad?” Hana asked.

“Just like that,” Seyram agreed.

“Seyram-sis, do you think my parents keep me here?” he asked softly, pointing to his heart.

Seyram smiled softened. “Absolutely. And one day they'll come home and never leave.”

“Promise?” he asked, turning wide eyes on her.

“Promise,” she responded, holding her outstretched pinky to him.

Hana hooked his own pinky around hers and shook it.

“Now in the meantime, I think we can make your hair match Redseb's if you like.”

“Really!” Hana shot up. “How? How?”

“Let's get our coats and shoes, and we'll go to the store. I'll show you there.”

“Seyram-sis, you're the best!” Hana called, as he took off running for the front door.

Seyram snickered to herself. Redseb's face was going to be priceless when he saw this.

* * *

Hana stared at the box that had a picture of a person with blue hair on it. “What's this box going to do?”

“The box isn't going to do anything. It's what's in side. It's hair dye.”

“Hair dye?” Hana asked, turning his head to the side in thought.

“When we're all done it's going to turn your hair nice and blue like Redseb.”

“Forever?”

“Not forever,” she amended, “But we can keep it blue as long as you like.”

Hana thought about it for a minute. “Okay, Seyram-sis, get all the magic boxes.”

Seyram laughed. “We're going to get one box. There will always be more, Hana.”

Hana pouted. “You better not be wrong Seyram-sis.”

“Come on let's go pay for it, and then we can go back home and dye you're hair. I bet we can get it down before Redseb gets back so we can surprise him.”

“Surprising Redseb-bro is the best,” Hana agreed, sagely.

* * *

When Redseb got home he was surprised there was no collision with his legs. Usually, Hana was waiting ready to launch himself at Redseb in a desperate bid for his undivided attention. His sister was also no where in sight which wasn't unusual, but when both her and Hana were missing that usually spelled trouble for Redseb.

“Tamao? Ryu?” he called, walking farther into the inn, “Where's Hana and Seyram?”

Redseb got no response. Something was definitely up and everyone was in on it.

Redseb was debating slipping back out the door like he'd never come home when he heard Hana in a deceptively sweet tone call, “Redseb-bro I got a surprise for you.”

He should have just kept his big mouth shut and walked back out the door the moment he noticed something was off. With a sigh resolving him to his fate, he made his way further into the inn.

“Redseb-bro we match!” Hana called proudly, hands on his hip as he posed in the middle of Redseb's bedroom.

And indeed, Redseb was looking at a mini-him, but one who had seen far less pain and grief by age eight.

“Tamao-mom and Seyram-sis match, and now we do too! Seyram-sis said as long as we keep buying the magic boxes we can match _forever_ Redseb-bro.”

“Yeah,” Redseb choked out. He knew Seyram was lurking somewhere camera in hand ready to blackmail him, but damn if that wasn't the cutest thing in front of him. They all came from different broken families. They were all kids who just want a mom and dad to come home too. They had always been a weird mismatched family, but now it was even more real with how desperately Hana fought to make them the same.

“Seyram-sis,” Hana hollered, “Redseb-bro is crying. Did I do bad?”

“No,” Seyram stated, materializing, “you didn't. He's crying because we're all family.”

“In here,” Hana stated, pointing to his heart.

“In there,” Seyram agreed.

“Hey, Redseb-bro, it's okay. Seyram-sis told me where family even if my hair isn't blue. She said we're family because we're all in here even when I hit your face with snowballs.”

“I know that Hana,” Redseb replied, brushing the tears away. “I've always know that. This just made it more real.”

“Let's find Tamao-mom, and take a picture!” Hana declared, already off to show everyone.

“I think he pulls off the color even better than you,” Seyram commented, with a smirk.

“At least he has good tastes. Couldn't have him running around with pink hair.”

“I'd be very carefully if I were you, Redseb. You never know where some pink hair dye could be,” Seyram warned.

“You wouldn't.”

“Hana's puppy dog eye's can be very effective, as well as I can be pretty mean if you make me mad.”

“Noted,” Redseb replied, with a shudder. “Now let's go join the squirt and take a family picture before he combusts on the spot from excitement.”


End file.
